The Descendent of Time
by Rilurz
Summary: Back when the children of Kronos were born, there was another child that got away from Kronos, the child that got away didn't like names that much, but he calls himself Krious Or 'Levi' when he doesn't want to be found out by children of the gods or the gods themselves. He doesn't consider himself a god or titan, but an observer.
1. Observing

**A different kind of story this time around, I'm still working on my current Percy Jackson fanfics, but I wanted to post this one to see what you think about it.**

* * *

The day I was born was something else, my father tried to eat me, of course as a baby I couldn't do anything, but my father wasn't a human, or mortal as they call it. He was the Titan lord of Time, Kronos. My mother Rhea was against him eating his children, and so when she had another child, she hid him, and then fed Kronos a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes.

The son that was hidden from Kronos wasn't me, it was my brother Zeus, you'll get to know him in a little while. Anyway, I was born and about to be eaten, but time stopped and I crawled down his arm and crawled away from him. That day I vowed to dethrone my father, it's wrong to eat your kids…It's sickening. My brother Zeus had the same idea, but he didn't even know I was alive, he didn't meet me, no one but my father and mother knew about me, but as the years went by they forgot about me, there's only one reason why they forgot. Zeus, he had Hecatoncheires make him a weapon strong enough to defeat our father.

In the shadows, I had them make me one, a weapon to strike fear into my father's eyes. With magic…Many, many things can be made, such as scythes that can suck your soul away, and spears that can pierce anything. But Dark magic, that's another story. I had a five foot long blade made of shadows, it rips your soul away and seals you away, although it looks like shadows, it isn't, that's just dark metal with so much dark magic that it's leaking out. One touch and you'll be poisoned for life.

When the Hecatoncheires offered it to me, it was wrapped in a black and white cloth, "Turn the tides of this war my lord." One told me and I grabbed the handle, it's heavy, but not so much for me. "Tell no one of my existence, or I will find you and end you." I said and headed off to war. This war was the gods against the titans. Zeus, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon. Zeus had released the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes from the earth, which is when he gained his master Lightning bolt.

Zeus gathered more allies, like Themis and her son Prometheus and many more. This war lasted ten years. I attacked at night, no one saw me, and they couldn't move or even think about anything, because I had mastered my father's power. Time is something that shouldn't be messed with, but I knew that from the beginning. Once the war was over I watched from afar as the gods imprisoned the titans, Atlas was forced to hold the sky forever and most of the others that were unpredictable were sent to Tartarus. Not all the titans were caught, some are in hiding at this very moment.

The golden 'Age' was over and then the Sliver 'Age' had begun, over three thousand years Zeus had been the ruler of the sky, along with my brothers and sisters. There was one question I had asked myself for centuries, should I interfere with the mortals? Give them fire and maybe the power to over throw the gods? I didn't want the titans to rule again, so I kept myself hidden from the world…That is until Zeus's ignorance put himself against his brother, Poseidon.

Zeus had his bolt stolen from him, right under his nose, it made me laugh. This is the ruler of Olympus? They might be in trouble. Before I go into details about what's going to happen, before the gods had met peace, there was a beast. His name was Typhon, the son of Gaea and Tartarus, and father of all monsters. A truly terrifying foe, when Zeus was strong, he fought Typhon alone, I thought he had gone mad…But I didn't realize how strong he had gotten.

Zeus defeated Typhon and the other gods bowed down to Zeus, the only one to beat Zeus is me. Krious, the Descendent of Time. I go by many names, but that one I stuck with, Zeus and Poseidon were threatening war to each other for three months. Before we go into why they are fighting, let me tell you that each of these gods have children, but three of the gods were forbidden to have any more children, before world war two, they could have children, but after world war two, a prophecy was foretold, basically a children of the eldest gods will have to be present for it to happen, but when that child reaches sixteen, that child will either save or destroy Olympus. The god's home.

For the last three thousand years, I didn't care about my appearance, but after watching the gods and mortals, I see that if I don't look like them, I'm considered an enemy. The mortals don't understand what happens when the gods fight, so they resort to freak storms or something reasonable. Something that they can understand, so they don't all freak out and destroy this world.

Alright back to Zeus and Poseidon they weren't supposed to have any more kids, but Zeus broke that promise, although when that child was born, she was destined to die. Once she was gone, they were at peace once more, but then a few years later, Zeus's master lightning bolt was stolen, Zeus blamed Poseidon because Poseidon had tried to dethrone him in the past. But it wasn't Poseidon who took Zeus's master lightning bolt, Zeus is too thick headed to see that.

Gods stealing each other's weapons of power is against ancient laws, they all know that, but Zeus still accused Poseidon of stealing his master bolt. Zeus demanded him to return what he 'stole' which Poseidon didn't have, Poseidon could have told him he didn't, but Poseidon was much too proud to do so.

Now here we are, watching the gods from afar, I sat there wondering if I should start up a new age, one where there isn't so much technology, one where there is nature, clean water, and one without hate. Keep fighting while I think about this, Zeus.

My current appearance is completely white hair, and white irises. My skin was a little pale, and my body was a little bit above average. My height was six feet tall. I was sitting on top of a mountain top, across the world from where the gods were. I think the mortals call it Mt. Everest. A few months later, another problem occurred for the gods, Poseidon had claimed a child, it was like he was asking for war with Zeus, it was hilarious.

This time around I was near a camp for the children of the gods, they call it Camp half-blood. It's a place where they can train and go on quests…Or more like they're just things the gods need when they're in deep shit, I like to think of it like that. Just yesterday Poseidon openly claimed his child, so far I know that his name is Percy Jackson, and he is only eleven years old, five years until he either makes a decision to save Olympus or destroy it.

A little over a thousand years ago, I found out a centaur that goes by the name 'Chiron' is a son of Kronos, my father. And I also found out, he teaches the children of the gods how to fight, and also teaches them about their history, meaning about the gods, and the titans also.

No one knows about my existence, which works to my advantage, deciding if I should dethrone Zeus or not depends on what happens in the next few weeks. I tried to get into the Camp, but it seems they put up a barrier to keep out monster, and titans. I never actually thought of myself as a titan, or a god, just a son of Kronos.

I guess this barrier considers me a titan, interesting. I don't want to break it, so…I guess I'll just poke a little hole. I grabbed my sword and gently cut it open, just enough for me to get through, when I was done, the barrier regenerated quickly. I started walking and found myself at the top of a hill with a single tree in the middle. Over to my left was a house that was four stories tall and about the same in width, I walked up the steps and started thinking, what if he can sense that I'm not one of those…Half-bloods? I guess at this point it doesn't matter.

I turned the knob and walked inside, it was quiet, I looked around and tried to listen for anyone, outside I could hear kids, but in here it's almost like a ghost house. I heard a click and turned around, a man in a wheelchair had a bow and arrow aim at me, I grinned, "Hello…"

"Who are you? And what are you?" The man asked, I guess I was right, should I play dumb? Maybe that's not a good idea with him, but I can act like I have no memory about who I am and what I am. But would it be better for him to be afraid of me? I like both approaches, but I can only choose one.

"I…Anything I tell you, you won't believe, but I'll tell you the truth, I don't know. I just woke up here, everything is gone, I know this is a stretch, but this is the truth." I said. "Then why does it look like you're lying?" He asked. I scratched my head, "How does one look like they're lying? Mortals are strange, alright you got me." I sighed, but that didn't put the centaur at ease at all.

"I call myself Krious, do you want to know who my parent is?" I asked with a crooked smile, he gulped, "Leave this camp."

I chuckled, "You and I are half-brothers. I'm someone no one will find out about, I don't plan on taking over the world, or killing the gods, I just want to observe the one named Percy Jackson. And just to clarify, I am a son of Kronos, well actually, I am the descendent of Kronos."

He paled, "Exactly…Why do you want to observe Percy? Why doesn't anyone know about you? And what are you, a titan? Or a god?" He asked.

"I don't consider myself anything, just an observer." I told him.

He shook his head, "If you're a son of Kronos, then you are a god."

I scoffed, "No I am not, gods watch over the world and lie to their children, hell they even use them for war. I've seen it with my own eyes, I am no god, nor am I a titan, those titans kill for fun, and they imprison what they can't control."

He started to sweat, is he nervous around me? "I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to observe him, if you can grant me permission…I'll even help you out if you need it, but only three times. Also I am nothing like my brothers and sisters, so never call me one of them ever again, thank you." I bowed. He sighed with relief, "The gods each have their own part in the world to keep it stable. Zeus, the sky, Poseidon, the ocean, and Hades, the underworld, I could go on about all of them, but you, what is your part?"

Good question.

The things I inherited from my father was controlling time, but what good is controlling time? Having someone control it just makes everything worse, because when they see something is wrong they will try to fix it, but if you fix that one problem, another one will occur, so what is my purpose? A smile spread across my lips, "My role is to maintain peace, which is why I am here."

He looked shocked at my answer, "Did you think I was evil?" I asked.

The centaur cleared his throat, "No, I will give you, er, I mean allow you to observe Percy Jackson for the sake of avoiding war between the gods. But I suggest that we give you a name, and a backstory so no one is suspicious of you."

He has a point, "Well…I haven't thought much of names throughout the centuries, so I will let you choose." I said, he stroked his beard, "I'm not one for names either, but I suppose we better get this over with. What about Levi for now?"

I shrugged, "It's just a name, I don't need to put too much thought into it. That'll do, I'll think of the past on the way, for now tell me what you do here, and what everyone else does as well, don't want to look out of place."

He nodded, "Before I forget, my name is Chiron, and I just teach archery and from time to time, stuff many have forgotten. As for the campers, they just train, there's really not much too it." I feel like he just wants me to go, so he can feel safe, I'm not dangerous or anything I don't get why he feels so scared of me. I bowed my head, "Thank you master Chiron, remember if you need my help with something just call for me." I said and walked out.

As I walked out I almost bumped into someone, it was a girl with startling gray eyes, for a second I thought they looked like mine, but mine are better than her, "Excuse me." She said and pushed past me, I have never really interacted with mortals before, so when people are rude to me, I'm kind of surprised, I don't demand respect or anything, I just let them act as they want too, her attitude is...Intense, I like her.

Maybe I'll keep an eye on her as well. I kind of wonder why she was mad.

I started to walk through the camp, even though I knew what they were doing here, I'm still surprised, celestial bronze is supposed to be hard to get, but they have tons of swords and arrowheads, it's strange really. Just how many half-bloods are left? I mean back when the Great Prophecy was issued, the children of Zeus and Poseidon went against the children of Hades, in the end no one lived, they all killed each other. The other children of the gods weren't involved in the war, so they got to live a little longer, but in the end they died as well, it was either because of monsters or mistakes on missions.

Being a...Well I don't know what to call myself, because they call the children of Kronos, gods, but the children of other titans are considered titans as well, so what am I? A god? I mean I'm somewhat good, I haven't done anything nasty stuff like killing people, but I have done some bad things in my life, when you're able to live three thousand years, you start to see that life can be boring, and it can also challenge your patience at times.

* * *

 **I've never made one that involves the gods too much, or an oc that is a child of Kronos, so this is new to me, if I mess up, I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Meeting

I got some weird looks from a lot of the campers, I guess it's not normal to look this way…So maybe that's why that little girl was mad, well she wasn't mad, more like she was annoyed. Alright let's see what Poseidon's child will do, is he evil? Is he the reason why everything will change? Life is a bit dull at the moment, so maybe that's why I decided to come here? Yeah, being alive for three thousand years can be like that.

Everywhere I went I got weird looks and sometimes people would glare at me…Well not many people, just a few, I think those are Ares's kids, the god of war. The last time I seen Ares actually fight was back when the war against the titans was still going on, Ares can be a handful when he gets serious, more than Zeus, but most of the time you can beat him without even lifting a finger. There is one of his children that he is proud of, even the other gods approve of that child, they say she is the best demi-god to ever be born, and her name is Katrina Young.

She's athletic, smart and brave. One thing I've also noticed she doesn't have the same set of emotions as the other demi-gods, but other than that she's perfect, but not entirely, because like all humans, she can get a disease. Unfortunate for her, but that's just how life works. Another exceptional demi-god is the most powerful demi-god to be born. His name is Wyatt Knight, unlike Katrina he's not as smart and not as athletic, but he's got heart and a sense of when to back off when he's in trouble, because like Katrina, he's not perfect.

If those two become gods…Then I would make them my subordinates, because the gods would just use them for war or whatever they want to be done, so they don't have to do it themselves. I say that because it's true, I've seen them use others before. Anyway, I'm not here for them, I'm here to observe Percy Jackson, the 'troublemaker' as some would say, just because he's a child of Poseidon, they're claiming he is the one that be the reason why Olympus falls. And because they think he stole Zeus's lightning bolt, but of course Zeus is blind and doesn't believe that Poseidon didn't steal his master lightning bolt. I didn't see who took it, but I know Poseidon and his kid didn't take it, I've seen how Poseidon does things, he wouldn't take Zeus's lightning bolt even if it was to save his own ass, he wouldn't do it. Because he knows he will be stripped of his power if he does.

It's a strange world we live in right now, a god can't take another gods weapon, but their children can, and they won't be punished in anyway, well not by the fates at least, by other gods, probably. As I was walking around, I bumped into that girl again, the one with the intense gray eyes, "My bad-

"I've never seen you around here before…What's your name?" She asked, for such a strong looking girl, her voice is soft, "It's my first day here, and my name is Levi." I said. She crossed her arms over her chest, raised an eye brow, and tilted her head slightly, "This isn't a school, or a summer camp for normal people. You don't need to act like a student, everyone here is different, so just be yourself. I'm Annabeth by the way." She extended her hand to me, I stared at her hand, she's got small hands, I guess maybe I should make mine just a bit bigger? Because if woman have small hands than that would mean the men have bigger hands, right? I've seen a lot of things, but I haven't paid a lot of attention to the mortals.

I shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you, say do you know the son of-

I stopped short and thought about how I should ask this, because she seems to be the smart type, she'll get suspicious if I just suddenly ask about someone in this camp, which I've never been to, if I'm new then she should know that I'm actually not supposed to know anything about these gods. I guess I have to play it dumb if I want to fool her.

"The one named Chiron asked me to go to the one named 'Percy Jackson' I'm not sure, but maybe he's a teacher here? Or instructor? Anyway, do you know where he is? And if you don't mind, can you tell me about this camp? I'm new and no one has said anything to me about this place." I said.

For a moment I thought she saw right through me, but it was just her eyes, it looks like she doesn't believe me, at least that's what I see when I look in her eyes. Looking at someone's face can show you a lot, but it's mostly the eyes, unless you can read people you tell what they are thinking and feeling. But her eyes are constantly telling me I'm lying.

"Chiron said that? Hmm…The son of Poseidon, as you tried to say earlier, is actually another camper here, I don't know why Chiron would tell you to go see him, but it's none of my business. Percy Jackson, he's…Interesting, yesterday he was moved to cabin three, it's where the children of Poseidon stay…As for what this place is, let's see…" She trailed off and thought about what to say, a second later she smiled and seemed to forget I was here, she gave me a cold glare and continued, "This place is meant for half-bloods, which means half-human and half-god, we are children of the gods that have been alive for the last three thousand years. Those gods are the ones that have been alive for the last three thousand years, not us, just in case you're…Not caught up." She said.

Kind of irritating to hear that, but it doesn't matter right now, "I understand everything you've said to me. The gods…The ones who control the forces of nature, like they keep the world balanced, that kind of thing right?" I asked smugly. She rolled her eyes, "In simple terms, yes you're right. Those gods include, Zeus, lord of the skies and king of the Olympians. Second Hera, goddess of marriage, and also the queen of the Olympians, third is Poseidon, the lord of the seas, and brother of Zeus, the fourth is Hades, lord of the underworld, and eldest brother of Zeus and Poseidon. The others are Hermes, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Demeter, Ares, and Aphrodite. I'm not a teacher, so I'll stop there, this place is called camp Half-Blood, like I said before it is only meant for half-bloods. Mortals cannot enter here." She explained.

Now that I think about it, that doesn't actually answer my question, in a way, it does, but not really. "But what is this camp 'for' I understand that it's meant for special kinds of people, but what does everyone do here?" I asked. She gave me a look of annoyance, but then she sighed, "It's for training us, so we don't die by monsters when we go back home for the summer."

Makes sense, "Alright, then can you show me where Percy Jackson is?" I asked, she shrugged, "Sure."

Annabeth took me to a bunch of cabins, each one unlike the other, and each one had their own special emblem…Or crest, I'm not how that works, anyway she took me to a cabin that is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. 'So he's inside?' I thought, I didn't actually need to meet him, I just wanted to watch him from afar, but I guess meeting him now would give me a better understanding why they think he stole the lightning bolt.

As I was about to walk in, someone approached us from behind, "Yo Annabeth!" I looked back, it was a young man, probably in his late teens...He has short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, he kind of reminds me of Hermes. "Have you seen Wyatt? I need to…Who's this? Another new camper?" He asked, I looked over at Annabeth, her cheeks were a light shade of red, "Uh, no I haven't…And this is Levi, a new camper." She said and didn't meet his eyes, "This is Luke, he's the head counselor for the Hermes cabin."

"I see, nice to meet you Luke, I'm Levi, she was just showing me around." I said and got ready to walk away, I'll see Percy another time. When I turned around I found a girl with long red hair and pink irises, she was really pretty. She had her hands on her hips, she was looking at someone next to her, he had black hair and pale skin, I swear I looked like if I blew on him he would snap in two. "Hey Katrina." Annabeth said, but there was this edge to her voice, Katrina noticed but ignored it, "Hello Annie bell, and Luke, what's up?"

I guess they all know each other? "Not much, anyway Wyatt I need to…What…Happened to you? Luke said, I'm guessing they're talking to the little boy, so that's Wyatt Knight? He certainly doesn't look like the strongest demi-god to ever be born, because it looks like he just got his ass handed to him. "Just…Had a little accident while practicing." Wyatt said while holding his cheek, it looks like he got punched by someone really strong. "'Accident' yeah right, you probably provoked Katrina again and she proved to you once again power isn't everything." Annabeth suggested.

Wyatt stayed quiet and Katrina smirked, "Sounds about right, anyway, who's this?" She asked, Annabeth sighed, "This is-

"Could you guys maybe not stand outside my cabin and make it look like you're about to fight?" Someone said to my right, it was Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, he doesn't look like much, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just gotten a walk to the beach and bright sea-green eyes. It wasn't my intention, but time stopped and I went up to Percy Jackson, he definitely has some power in him, Poseidon's power over water and to breathe underwater, also he can swim to the bottom of the ocean and not get crushed by the pressure. "What did you do to them?" Someone said, which startled me, I looked back and saw only one person moving. Wyatt Knight, he shouldn't be able to move right now.

I walked back to where I originally was, and put my finger to my mouth, "it would be in our best interests not to tell anyone about this." I smiled and restarted time, "No one is going to fight we're just talking, calm down seaweed-brain." Annabeth said casually. A second later she blushed and glanced at Luke, she went back to her normal cold self and looked at me, like I was the reason why she said that.

* * *

 **The chapters in this story might be shorter than my other stories, no reason just that it would be better that way.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ I added two of my oc's because I thought that would be really interesting and kind of cool.**


	3. The power of Time

Percy Jackson, the son of the sea god, a child that wasn't supposed to be born. Wyatt Knight is…Interesting, he was the only one who wasn't frozen in time when I stopped it, after our little chat I went around the area, I want to know the place Percy Jackson is most likely to be when I can't see him. Down by the beach, was the ocean, a place he'll most likely go to when he's down, or the river, just places that have water. There's also his cabin, and the arena as well, like all demi-gods he can fight, but he prefers using a sword than anything else, I'm only here to observe him, but those other three interest me, Katrina Young, a child of Ares, she has the power to be invincible for a short period of time. The blessing of Ares, a troublesome power to fight against, there's never an opening, because that power greatly increases the user's strength and flexibility, and it also increases their speed.

As for Wyatt Knight…He has the power of the gods, he was blessed, or cursed with the god's powers, and even some of the titans as well. So far he's shown that he can control the winds, and his favorite is using fire, and shadow traveling, a power that every child of Hades has. Wyatt Knight isn't a child of the gods, he is the child of Hades, the god of the underworld. The last one that interests me is Annabeth Chase, there's nothing special about her, well except that she's just as smart and athletic as Katrina Young, but she can't fight as well as her. Annabeth is a child of Athena. Meaning she's most useful in battle for making plans, and designing just about anything.

I couldn't just follow Percy Jackson everywhere, otherwise that would look suspicious. Instead I just go somewhere secluded and peaceful, that way I can concentrate and watch him from just about anywhere. Why didn't I do this earlier? Well. I can't just watch anyone I want, not unless I know exactly how they look. Once I have those details, you can never escape my eyes. One thing I noticed was that the other campers don't like children of the big three, the big three are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. The three very gods that weren't supposed to have any children.

Katrina Young was in the arena with one person, I see the other campers don't like her either, being a…Immortal being, I can't relate to them so I don't know why they would hate her, but I guess the obvious would be the smarts, and athleticism. But unlike Wyatt and Percy Jackson, she doesn't have an important Olympian parent. Katrina was just born with everything they wanted, instead of what all her siblings got, she got more. In my eyes she more like a child of Ares combined with a child of Athena and Apollo.

I kept a close eye on Percy Jackson, but I also kept an eye on Annabeth Chase, she doesn't make mistakes but when she actually does, she puts herself down, but even though she does that, she never actually looks sad or angry. I don't have to interact with them, and because I'm used to that, time passed by quickly, it was time for Percy Jackson to go on a quest to retrieve what was stolen, Zeus's Master Lightning bolt.

He was in the big house with Master Chiron at the moment and Annabeth Chase was eavesdropping on them, she was invisible while doing that, and there was another person there. Wyatt Knight, it seems he knows how to turn invisible without using any magic items, I guess he wants to go with them, so this won't turn into a full fledge war between Poseidon and Zeus.

Katrina Young was also called over to the big house, she was asked to go with them, this entire camp seems to be afraid of her but they also believe in her. I guess it kind of makes sense to take her along on important quests, she's smart, skilled and strong. Unfortunately she declined, she seemed to be doubting herself, not her gifts, but her decision making.

Anyway ten minutes later Percy was on his way into New York with Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, and Wyatt Knight decided to go along with them, but not right now, because he doesn't have everything he needs at the moment. Katrina Young is…Strange, I can't feel her presence anymore, well not in the camp at least, I'd have to look further to find her. And another person is suddenly gone, Luke Castellan.

I was watching Percy and the others, but my mind also kept going towards Katrina, where could she have gone? And Luke as well, they both couldn't have just disappeared. Not while I'm here at least. I was in the sword arena looking into the distance, Percy was on a bus heading towards New Jersey. But they bumped into some old ladies…No, those are furies, Hades' doing most likely. As I was watching what would happen someone spoke to me, "Hellooo? You okay man? Hey!"

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling irritated, "What?" I hissed and turned towards the person, this was a son of Apollo, he had short chopped blond hair, sky blue eyes and a quiver strapped to his back. "Easy…We kind of need you to move. Target practice man." He said and held up his hands.

I looked in front of me and noticed the targets were on the other side of the arena. "You can maybe hit those targets, but not them. Get closer." I said and went back to watching how Percy was doing. Percy wasn't on the bus anymore. Instead he was in the woods with Annabeth and Grover, with Wyatt following about thirty feet behind while invisible.

"They can hit those targets, not right away, but soon they will be able to. Please move. Or we'll just shoot over and past you, as long as you don't move that is." The boy said again breaking my concentration once again. "Do as you please, I am busy at the moment."

He said something but I wasn't listening because suddenly I could see Katrina Young again. She was all the way in California, San Francisco…How'd she get there? I know that place…The Mountain of Despair, she wasn't alone, two other people were with her, Luke Castellan, and there was another one, but I've never met this guy before.

Katrina Young, said something to them and then she ran into a dark tunnel, and then I couldn't see her again. Once she disappeared, Wyatt suddenly vanished as well. So I went to check on Percy, he was alright, but he looked a little beat up, along with the Satyr and Annabeth. They fought something, I wonder what it was. Percy was carrying something that was wrapped twice and seemed to be soaked in some liquid, must be a trophy for whatever they killed, not a real trophy, I mean a spoil of war kind of trophy, like a head, tail, ear, arm, etc.

This is kind of bugging me, they kept shooting their arrows like I said, but some of them were cutting it close, and some of them were doing it on purpose, I opened my eyes and caught one, "You're children of Apollo, are you not?" I asked.

Their head counselor nodded but said nothing, "Then why are you shooting your arrows like you're children of Demeter?" They all gave me nasty looks, I looked back at their arrows, the target was hit with two dozen arrows, but there was about ten arrows twenty feet from the target and forty arrows that were fifty feet away from the target. None of them said anything, but I could tell they didn't like me.

For the past two days, Percy, Annabeth and Grover have been on a train heading west, and for the past two days, I haven't see Katrina Young, Wyatt Knight is the underworld right now…Hmm, interesting, he's taking a dip in the River Styx, what does he hope to gain from that? Wyatt stayed in the River for ten minutes and came out breathing hard and not too far from Wyatt was a ghost, "So...You survived?" The ghost said, "And you didn't struggle...You've already taken my curse, but I can see now that, it's not a curse for you, but a blessing. Wyatt Knight...I shall remember you." He said and then disappeared. After that I searched for Percy and the others. I found them in a hotel, not just any ordinary hotel, it was the Lotus Hotel and Casino, the place that stops time, but continues at the same time. You stay the same forever as long as you're in there, but when you leave time will start up again, but you won't be in your time, you'll be in the future.

A perk for immortal beings is being able to teleport to places quickly. This place also speeds up time, never actually been in there myself, but there's a first time for everything. When I got there Wyatt Knight was just walking into the Hotel. I guess with his power, he can resist the urge to stay there forever.

As he went in I decided to wait out here for them, since he's there, they'll be able to break the Lotus curse and then he'll take them back on track. Three days later, they finally came out, good thing I don't actually need to sleep. But it was annoying having to wait for them to get out of there.

There was still no sign of Katrina Young, it was strange that she just suddenly disappeared, but I can't focus on her all the time, otherwise Jackson might mess something up, I know he hasn't done anything stupid in the last week, but his luck isn't going to last forever.

When they came out I sighed heavily, 'Finally…' I thought and then went around the corner, but froze when a chill went down my spine, "I see…That's why trouble started up again, father wants to get out of that pit, I wonder if I should visit him, show him that he'll never get out. I went back to Camp Half-blood, Nah, someone as powerful as me would just excite him, he'll try to get me under his control and then he'll use me to destroy Olympus.

I went to Chiron and told him what was going on and a few hours later it was getting dark out, Jackson only has a few hours till the summer solstice. Percy decided to do the last part alone, I guess he wanted to 'save' them, Annabeth Chase did well on this quest, she guided them when they needed her to, and she came through with every plan, it wasn't pretty, but they worked.

This went kind of too well…For the last three thousand years I've watched humanity grow and I've watched the gods make mistake after mistake, this one was their biggest one, I mean the king of the Olympians had his power stolen right from his very home? Kind of pathetic. After watching how Percy handled that, I've come to realize that he might be a great hero someday, and Annabeth Chase as well. Grover Underwood talked about finding the lost god, Pan. A trio of heroes, fine ones at that. But you know what would make them every better than everyone else? Defeating The Descendent of Time, my powers were never tested, and I've never wasted any of it either, so I'm in my prime right now, the gods wouldn't be able to help them, unless they want to die.

I teleported to Percy Jackson who was in the middle of the home of the Olympians, when I came out of nowhere, each god stood, I pointed my finger at them, "Uh-ah, I'm not here for you…People, I'm here for this." The gods had their weapons in their hands, but they couldn't move, but they could talk. "RELASE ME!" Zeus bellowed, I shook my head, "I don't think so little brother. I've seen all of your mistakes, and frankly, it disgusts me. You use and use other people as if they were just things that you could replace, and you don't properly watch over those mortals, instead you watch them destroy this world."

The other gods kept struggling, all but Athena, "Who are you?" She asked, I snapped my fingers and they shrunk down to my size and I teleported them in front of me, "I'm your uncle Krious, The Descendent of Time. I'm nothing like those titans, nor am I anything like you gods, I'm just an immortal being that is tired of seeing you gods fail time after time."

She still didn't look panicked, I looked at Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt, he started yelling at me not to touch what it his, and then he threatened me with war. "War? There won't be any wars, because none of you will remember me. Time is a fragile thing to mess with, but not when you can reverse it half an hour, because that's not enough time to screw something up. Plus it allows me to do over a certain moment as many times as I want, which means until I perfect that moment, of course people within that time limit won't remember anything I said to them." I said and sighed, "Maybe someday we'll meet and remember each other, Zeus, but until then, you won't ever see me."

In my left palm a light started glowing 'it's time' I thought and squeezed my hand into a fist and then the light died out, followed by the sound of glass breaking. The gods were put back into their chairs and Percy Jackson stood in front of the gods, talking, soon he started walking backwards and I was back at the camp, ten minutes is usually as far back as I dare to go, because time shouldn't be meddled with.

The powers I possess is hard to explain, but I know I can go back in time, of course that also means I can go forward in time, but I always time them strategically, I go two seconds in time to see what will happen if I punch someone, will they dodge it? If they do, which way will they go? And will I be able to counter it? If I can't, well you know, I just go back a minute or two and then I'll surprise that person. I've never had to use my powers that much, because I kept myself hidden from everything, the gods, my father and mother. No one knew about me, and I liked that no one knew about me, because when no one knows you, you can just roam around the Earth without having anyone bother you.

The great thing about having this power is that everything you've said in the time you want reversed, will be forgotten by everyone.

I want to create a world where there is peace among the demi-gods, and the gods, and someday the titans as well.

As time went back ten minutes I was with Chiron again, but every time I use this power it has demi-gods, gods, monsters, Satyrs, any kind of magical beings confused, that time I reversed affects them, leaving them wondering, 'What am I forgetting?' I've tested it on mortals and half-bloods, and now gods, as well as centaurs, Satyrs, Nymphs, and monsters. "Master Chiron?" I said concernedly, he shook his head, "It's...Nothing, as I was saying, Annabeth will be back with us in about ten minutes, and Grover as well." He told me.

I nodded, "I see, so they succeeded?"

Chiron nodded, and sighed with relief, "Annabeth has been looking forward to being on a quest for a long time now, I'm glad it went off without too much trouble. I'm surprised with Percy Jackson's skills as a leader and his swordsmanship as well."

I nodded in agreement, he's not at my level, but he's good for a beginner. "With time he will mature into a great hero, but until then, you will look after him, I've seen everything I needed to see. But I will be staying here in camp, there is a few others that interest me." I said. Chiron nodded, but didn't look too happy with my decision.

Katrina Young...Wyatt Knight. Maybe those two will be great heroes as well.

They can defeat me a thousand times, but they won't kill me. I will always escape death.

* * *

 **This will be all today**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Testing

Ever since everyone went back home, it's been…Quiet. Wyatt Knight is always going down into the underworld and there's still no sign of Katrina Young, but Percy Jackson went back home to his mother, and Annabeth Chase also went back home. Apparently Annabeth doesn't get along with her father and step mother, but she's giving it another chance, I've been watching all of them, except for Katrina Young. It's frustrating, I don't know why I can't see her, it's like someone or something is hiding her.

After Percy Jackson came back from Olympus, Luke Castellan betrayed him and almost killed him, good thing I was watching, because that boy summoned a Pit Scorpion, which is a very poisonous scorpion from the Pits of Tartarus. I was waiting for the right moment to jump in, but I was too late and the scorpion stung Percy, I would have reversed time, but I had sixty seconds to extract the venom, lots of time and since Luke showed his true colors, it didn't matter if I turned time back and confronted him, because now our daily life of nothing happing is about to become really interesting.

A few months later Katrina popped out of nowhere, she was just suddenly there, but there was something different about her, her mind was…on the brink of going into madness, the only place I can think of is Daedalus' Labyrinth, he was a child of Athena, he was really creative with his inventions but he was born in a time of war, making his life hard, there was a King that controlled an entire Kingdom with an iron grip, leaving no one to breath unless he says so, that may be a stretch, but I feel that's the best way to explain it. Anyway he made a lot of things in his life, one included an underground tunnel, at first that's what it was, but now it's a Labyrinth. That place is the only place I can't see or sense anyone I've promised to watch over, or at least thought it.

It took a while for Katrina Young to get settled in, everyone kept giving her looks, and a lot of them stayed clear of her, they don't know that she's extremely vulnerable, because of the image she put up before she disappeared, everyone fears her, but at the same time they admire her. It will take time for her to heal, whatever's happened down in that place, she will have to over come it on her own.

About a week ago, Luke Castellan snuck into Camp Half-Blood and poisoned a tree that is the centre of the camps force field or boundaries as they call it, and now it is weakening everyday, meaning soon even monsters will be able to get in here. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are on their way, but they're bringing something with them, a cyclops. Annabeth seems to not like Cyclopes, I'm guessing she's had a bad experience with some before. After Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson got here they found some of the other campers fighting something on top half-blood hill, a couple Colchis bulls, or as some others like to call them, mechanical bulls. The bulls were running past the camps boarders and running back out, with the camps defences weakened, anything can get in and attack the camp.

Annabeth, Percy and that cyclops managed to defeat the bronze bulls, of course someone got hurt, I mean they don't have the power I do and speed and brains, although Annabeth barely got hurt, at first glance you wouldn't think much about her, but she's rather athletic and smart, one of better traits of being a child of Athena I guess.

Playing with time isn't something I do, only when I absolutely have to, but sometimes I reverse time to make someone who knows about me, forget me. I'm an immortal being with no emotions, at times I will feel something, but only rarely does that happen, and when it does, I make sure they completely forget about me, nine out of ten, they meet someone and fall in love, the ones that don't, well I watch over them and make sure they don't do anything rash. Killing themselves for instance, that's probably the one thing they turn to when all else fails. Although since I'm watching I don't let it happen. Instead I grant them one wish, most would wish for money, a common desire amongst mortals, but I do see why they want it, money solves a lot of things, rent for one thing, this woman...I'll leave her name out if it, since she's really not that important plus she been dead a long time now. Anyway, that woman had a lot problems, most were fixed with money, but there was still some problems money couldn't solve, love was one, happiness was another and trust was something she couldn't give or get, all because she had money.

I learned that having too much will leave you lonely, and having too little will leave you stressed. Back to the present, Wyatt Knight came back to camp, but he looked tired. I guess having that much power can make you overthink everything. As I watching everyone, I noticed that they started to build chariots, haven't seen anyone ride those for a long time, the gods of course use them, but not all the time. Annabeth was working with her siblings while Percy Jackson was working with...The cyclops? Hmm, Percy doesn't have any siblings, so I guess it makes sense for him to work alone, but why is the cyclops there? Katrina Young And Wyatt Knight were training, and there was another person with them, that boy is always by Katrina's side, when she returned, that boy was the first to see her. Watching Wyatt struggle with his powers is amusing, it's still strange to see him use them, the power of Hades is interesting, he can make people see their worst nightmares and shoot dark purple fireballs at will and there's also the shadow traveling power, but that's not all this boy can do. Wyatt Knight can use Zeus's power even the rest of the Olympians, that boy will either be the gods worst enemy or their greatest ally, if they play their cards right that is.

It's amazing what can get done when you work together, almost all of the chariots were finished, Annabeth and her siblings just need one more hour to finish theirs, while the rest of the other campers need one more day. Percy Jackson and Annabeth seem to be in some sort of fight, because neither of them will talk to each other. Wyatt Knight and Katrina Young are still training, but it looks more like Katrina beating him up over and over again, because he can't land a hit on her, even with his powers he can't do anything against her, it's pretty fun to watch. When Annabeth Chase and Katrina Young came in contact with one another, Annabeth always looks at Katrina with resentment, I guess when you're out matched in your area of expertise, it makes you angry. Of course as gifted as she is, Katrina Young isn't invincible, the Labyrinth almost broke her mind, so if something major was to happen, she would break, and all that talent would have been for nothing.

The fates are cruel, they don't care what happens to anyone, just as long as it happens to them, they're happy. I guess I should mess with their 'fates' time to test Annabeth Chase's leadership, will she be able to lead them to victory? And will Percy Jackson live up to everyone's expectations? Will Wyatt Knight prove he is worthy enough to wield the power of the gods? Will Katrina Young break? Ten minutes...I think that's enough time for me to test them.

Percy and Annabeth were in the arena arguing with each other, and Wyatt and Katrina just stood by and laughing, one annoying thing though, that boy who always stays by Katrina's side all the time is there. He isn't apart of this...I wonder...Yes that's a good plan, if this breaks Katrina, then that's fine I'll just reverse time. As Katrina, Wyatt and the boy watched Percy and Annabeth argue, I teleported behind the boy. It was like he had a sixth sense, because he turned and kicked me instantly, it didn't do much, but it got the attention of Katrina and Wyatt. I laughed and looked at him, "Interesting...But you're not apart of this." I said and pulled out my sword and pierced him through his stomach, he coughed and blood splattered on my face, "Don't worry...It'll be over soon." I said nonchalantly, I pulled my sword out and he started to fall, I looked at Katrina and...I don't really know what happened, I was twenty feet away from them, and there was a full-grown tree on me.

That was only one second, but it was still too quick for me to notice anything. Katrina Young was by the boys side, he wasn't moving so she hung her head and stayed like that for five seconds, Annabeth and Percy were making their way to Katrina and Wyatt wondering what happened, Wyatt Knight started making his way to me, here we go...Time to see what he's made of.

Wyatt's hand burst into flames and then he disappeared, but behind him was Katrina Young, she was slowly making her way to me, she didn't break, good, just what I wanted and hoped for, as she walked towards me I noticed the expression on her face was murderous, her eyes pierced right through my skull and there was something else, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" She screamed and out from under her feet a red aura erupted and then she was surrounded in it, the blessing of Ares huh? This just got really interesting, from behind me I could feel Wyatt' presence, I jumped out of the way, back where I was, an explosion went off, dammit, that definitely got the attention of the camp, better do this before they all get here.

Katrina threw three dangers in the air and then she threw one more straight at me, I caught, but that only allowed her to tackled me to the ground, we both went down, she had her back turned but it was like she could see behind her head, she moved her head just in time, the dangers she threw up weren't random, she knew where we were going to land, I moved my head and just barely got hit, two more were falling down. Katrina Young's eyes were dead, that boy actually meant something to her, maybe that was a mistake, the one person she wanted to be with is gone, so in a way, she is broken, if she dies, she's not going to care. I stopped time in a two mile radius, I crawled out from underneath Katrina and stared at her, hatred was written all over her face, but it was changing to confusion, she was slowly looking towards me, "That's...Impossible, you shouldn't be able to move, she gradually got faster, and then she was on her feet moving normally, and ten feet behind me I could hear Wyatt knight trying to sneak up on me, I turned and tried to throw my sword but turning my back on Katrina was a bad idea, she's really fast and that Blessing makes her almost godlike.

I got annoyed and grabbed her arm and threw her at Wyatt who was getting ready to throw a black fireball at me. She got up pretty quick and charged me again. Never mind godlike, she's more like a demon right now, I raised my sword and sliced downward, but she sidestepped and kicked my right side, it didn't hurt, but it made me lose my balance, I swung my sword sideways, but she kicked the blade with a straight kick and my sword went flying, in all my years of living, I've never seen anyone fight with so much speed and precision, her decision making is quick and precise, every time I try to do something she's already ahead of me, like she knows what I was going to do. I felt my power decreasing, I undid my power and Percy and Annabeth were moving again, she made me do so much in just two minutes, Wyatt was watching Katrina in awe, she's beating me...Alright, I underestimated her, but that won't happen again, I'm not going to reverse time yet, I want to see how much more she can do and since Annabeth and Percy can move now, let's see if they can help Katrina in this fight.

I smirked and pushed Katrina ten feet away, for once she looked dazed, I reached my hand out and my sword came flying to me, "You four...You really are interesting half-bloods, especially you, Katrina Youn-

"Shut up! Just...Shut up!" Katrina screamed and started towards me again, her eyes filled with anger while tears rolled down her cheeks. Wyatt Knight thrusts his hand towards me, nothing happened, but then I suddenly couldn't move, "Hmm...You're learning more of your powers. Too bad you're going to forget them." I said and smirked. Annabeth examined me, "Who are you?"

I chuckled lightly, "Just someone you won't ever remember..."

She looked angry, :why did you kill Lee?" She asked.

I looked at his lifeless body, "To see if Katrina Young would break or not."

Katrina's breathing was unsteady, "You..." She started sobbing, "What the hell did he do to you!?" Annabeth, Percy and Wyatt looked at Katrina Young differently, they know they can't win like this, determination was written on their faces, damn...There's only one more minute, "He wasn't apart of this so I got him out of the way, he did nothing wrong, but that didn't matter to me, I just wanted to see what all of you would do, honestly...I'm disappointed, Annabeth wasn't as fast as you and Percy Jackson only noticed what was going on when he saw that boy dead on the ground and Wyatt...He was just...A big disappointment, he has so much power, but he doesn't know how to use it, that's sad, plus he's slow and simple minded, he was easy to read and too weak. Katrina Young was everything I expected, but the death of that boy made her want to kill me, but if I killed her, she wouldn't care, because then she would be with him. But if I had to say who was the best, it would be Katrina, she made me think differently about how I should fight and use my powers, she alone outsmarted me. But all this won't matter." I explained.

Annabeth looked confused, "What...Why won't it matter? You just killed one of our campers! We're right here! If you find us so interesting, then let us show you what we can do!" She said with confidence.

I smiled, "I would...But it would seem." I said and looked my wrist that had nothing on it, "Like you're out of time."

I snapped my fingers and everyone started moving backwards and into their original places, I started back to where I was, that was...Unexpected, Katrina Young is something else, even when she's in distraught, she fights effortlessly, it was almost like she wasn't fighting me seriously. A few times she almost got me...No more underestimating her, she alone can be too much for me without trying. Wyatt Knight was learning new things as we fought, telekinesis, and he was watching me use my own power, there was a couple of times where he tried to mimic my movements, but nothing happened, I guess he thought he could use my power as well.

Annabeth Chase couldn't do much because I stopped time, but towards the end she started to stall because she knew the rest of the camp was coming to the arena, with Chiron gone, they could've all come towards me and attacked me all at once, she's smart but she still got outshined by Katrina, and then there's the child of Poseidon.

When I undid my power he was confused on what was going on, so he couldn't do anything, I guess he couldn't handle my power, I thought he was better then that, none of them will remember anything that happened in the last ten minutes, someday I will allow them to remember, but that's a long ways away, they're too young and inexperienced. Wyatt needs to learn to control his powers and Katrina needs to overcome whatever's happened in the Labyrinth.

Percy needs to get stronger and smarter, Annabeth needs more experience and she needs to be more clever, just like Daedalus, otherwise she will always be ten steps behind Katrina.

* * *

 **I actually really like this story, so I'm going to be paying more attention to this one, but I will also be working on my other fanfic's as well.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. What shall I do?

Watching them go back to how they always were is amusing, but it's only amusing after they get over their confusion on what actually happed. When I use this power everyone stares at each other and wonder what they're forgetting. The boy I had killed was back as well, one thing kind of didn't make sense, Katrina Young stared at him like he was gone, and then she took off with him. It was like she remembered, but that was impossible, it must be her body, it acted on its own, because Katrina looked confused on why she suddenly didn't want to go too far from him.

Wyatt Knight watched Annabeth and Percy argue, I did the same because there was really nothing else for me to do, I could fight them again but this time make it more difficult. Percy Jackson is honestly not what I had expected, I get that half-bloods have ADHD and dyslexia, but that doesn't mean they're that stupid, I mean most of them have to make weapons and battle strategies. They can train and make a split decision in any situation.

A day later the chariot races happened, but they didn't exactly get to finish it, about a thousand Stymphalian birds attacked the camp, and Wyatt Knight surprised me he killed them all by himself, Katrina Young did all she could, but there was just too many for her so she was overwhelmed. Percy and Annabeth had a plan, but this time Wyatt Knight saved everyone, he used his telekinesis power, the one he learned when he fought me.

But what he did, made the campers fear him, if he could do that, then he could just as easily kill everyone in this camp, as Wyatt looked at his hand in amazement everyone gave him frightened looks. Katrina Young had bandages on her arms and face, every ten seconds they would get bloody and then she would have to change them. At the end of the chariot race, the new camp director awarded the winners golden laurels and also punish those who disrupted the race, which happened to be Katrina, Wyatt, Percy and Annabeth, to me I couldn't care less about the race, what I found amusing is watching everyone panic from the birds, all they needed to do was find something with a horrible sound or fight them off. To fight them you just need shields, and a sword.

A few days later the winner of the chariot race went on a quest to find the 'Golden Fleece' this Fleece…Convenient for anyone because it's healing abilities is incredible, if you're close to death, then it will bring you back. I'm guessing they will bring the Golden Fleece to camp to restore the tree, but that might not be a good idea because at the brink of death, Zeus took pity on his daughter, he turned her into a tree to conserve her life, the tree I'm talking about is the one in this camp. Since Zeus's child isn't truly dead…She just might be brought back.

The quest for the Fleece was given to a girl named Clarisse, another child of Ares, of course this one is not as smart and good as Katrina, but she is strong. The ones that wanted to go on this quest was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, oh and their little cyclops friend, or as I just recently found out, Percy's half-brother.

At midnight Percy couldn't sleep because he couldn't believe they chose Clarisse instead of him, he claims he had a dream about the Golden Fleece, so Percy tells them that he should go on the quest, but the new camp director thought otherwise. But Percy ignored his orders and goes on the quest anyway, but he didn't go alone, he went with Annabeth, the cyclops and Katrina Young. Wyatt Knight was somewhere far from camp I guess having the ability to travel anywhere you want is handy, of course I can do the same thing, but it's not as fast as his. Wait a minute…That Island, I know it, Polyphemus, that's his Island, so that's where it's been, no wonder no one could get it, that dumb cyclops annoying but strong.

Wyatt Knight found the Golden Fleece, but he hesitated to grab it, when his hand got close he stared at his hand, almost like it was hurting him. As he was staring at his hand he looked up and hear a voice so he started moving, I decided to check on Percy and the others, when I did I found them all sleeping. Well I guess there's nothing else for me to do. I went around the camp and just walked around, I wonder what will happen to this camp if I experiment on it? No one is here to stop me. But what will be the point of it? No one here is strong enough to fight me, sure they outnumber me, but that doesn't mean anything if they're weak.

I decided not to do anything, I could but I didn't want to. As the week went by Percy, Annabeth, the cyclops, and Katrina progressed on their little quest with that much help, of course this quest was going to be an easy one, I mean you have a navigator and a strategist and then there's two very powerful demi-gods on your side as well. They finished it with ease and brought the Golden Fleece back here and Chiron was also allowed to comeback and work here. My father really wants to get out of that pit and destroy Olympus, but too bad he will never get the chance.

Thalia's tree they called it, it was at the very top of half-blood hill, that is where they placed the Golden Fleece, soon the barrier was being healed and now no more monsters can get in the camp. That night I played a trick on Annabeth, not something an immortal being should do, but who cares, she's not going to know it was me. I can change the way my voice sounds, of course since I can change the way I look I can change other things as well.

I made sure I was far away from Annabeth, she was alone in the arena for some reason, usually Katrina is there. Annabeth looks like an ant from this distance, as I watched her I concentrated and thought of what to say, and the voice I should use, it could be anyone or anything, it didn't matter to me, since I'm not going to be doing this all the time. Well I guess the best thing to do is mix two voices together and use that, maybe people she loves or someone she despises yet cares deeply for that person...Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson. This should be interesting. I looked right at Annabeth and spoke out loud, "Why're you here alone?"

Her reaction was kind of expected, she turned and pulled out a dagger from her side hip, and then she said, "Who's there?"

I don't have to exactly be careful with my words, since she won't be able to tell who is talking. Having the power to stop time is actually a good thing, because I can do this, I stopped time and went behind Annabeth and then I started up time again, "Just a ghost maybe?" I whispered and stopped time again, then went back to where I was originally. Once time started back up, Annabeth turned and made a wide arc with her dagger, but there wasn't anything there for her to hit so she stumbled forward, with confusion on her face she hesitantly asked, "F-for as long as I been here, there has never been a 'ghost' in this camp, who or what are you?"

I guess I should've known better to use that to try and trick her, "Well...For all those years you've been here, a protective barrier has been up, but not long ago it was damaged and allowed me to get in." I said and noticed Annabeth looking doubtful, "What's this? Is that doubt I see on your face?" She was trying so hard to find a solution to this problem, she's trying to think of a way to get rid of me. She stayed quiet so I said, "Do you want to know how I died?"

She was still trying to figure out what I said was true or not, of course I made that up, but who knows, maybe that can actually happen. Guess she's not listening, I know one way to get her attention, "That young man, the one who poisoned the tree in the first place, while I've only just got here, I noticed something about you. When someone mentions his name or talks bad about him, you're the only one to defend him, why is that?" I asked.

Annabeth clenched her hands into a fist, "Oh? Did I knock on an unwanted door? Is this a touchy subject?" I said nonchalantly.

Looks like I'm getting to her, this was only meant to spook her, but I'm having way too much fun with this. "The boy who betrayed many still has a comrade here, a place where all her 'friends' are." I said and scuffed, "Who am I kidding, they aren't your friends, you're just waiting for the right moment to betray them just like he did, and then you both can be together again."

Annabeth started to cover her ears, "Shut up...that's...Not true...You're putting words in my head...You...You're trying to get me to hate him because of what he did, you aren't a ghost, you're probably one of Kronos's servants!" She yelled. "I'm not trying to get you to hate anyone, I'm just pointing out what I saw, and even you know that I'm right, but...It does intrigue me on how much you defend someone who hurt you. In my lifetime, I betrayed someone I loved, doing so put everyone against me, I did it because I wanted too, but there were times the person I hurt wanted to try and change me, but I was already too far gone. Sound familiar?"

This time she didn't contemplate whether what I said was the truth or not, "Exactly what everyone else keeps trying to tell me, Luke is evil, Luke is a traitor, and Luke isn't going to listen to me. You did what you did because you wanted to, but Luke didn't...Kronos forced him too, Kronos gave me the idea of dethroning the gods when Luke was at his lowest, Kronos took advantage of that and gave him suggestions that the gods would never love their children, Kronos made the gods sound so bad, because of that, Luke blindly followed Kronos and is now being used by Kronos!"

This is getting a lot more personal than I thought it would, I was thinking maybe she'll walk away and forget this ever happened, but she didn't...Almost like she wanted to get this off her chest, Annabeth has ill feelings towards Luke, but her love for him doesn't compare to those ill feelings.

Before I could say anything Annabeth turned around, she was almost looking at me, but she can't see or hear me from this distance. "No matter what I say or do no one will believe me...So...Even though you're dead...You were evil and stayed evil, if I can change you than I can help Luke."

But I'm not actually dead, "You do know that the dead that die get to keep their last emotion they were feeling forever, right? Because of what I was feeling before I died, I could lie to you anytime I want and I wouldn't feel guilty about it. And with what you said...Does that mean you've finally come to terms that Luke is exactly what everyone has been telling you?"

Annabeth reluctantly nodded, well this is a surprise, she admitted that what everyone says about Luke is right. She really does love him, "So your plan is to change what I feel as a dead person, which is hatred by the way, you do realize why that won't work, right?" I said.

"Well you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to change, now would you?" Annabeth laughed and started walking in the other direction. Not bad Annabeth Chase, but I've been here longer than you, I know for a fact you can't change anything. The world is currently on repeat, soon she'll realize that and give up. Since I'm an immortal being, I don't need to sleep, but standing up forever isn't exactly fun, so I pretend to sleep just like these mortals. The next day was just like any other day, well maybe not, let me explain.

I suggested that Zeus's only daughter that he spared might come back if the Fleece comes in the contact with her, just this once I would like to be wrong, but I wasn't the Fleece was hung over a low branch where she almost died, and because of how close it was, the Fleece brought her back to the land of the living and now my father has another piece added to his little 'game' he wants revenge, but not only to the gods, but to their children as well.

Zeus's kid kept looking around at everything, kind of like it wasn't real to her. A few days later she started realizing that everything is real and that she now has a second chance at life. But since she's a child of the 'big three' monsters won't stop coming after her, because she's actually pretty strong.

Being the Descendent of Time is sometimes annoying because, seconds don't feel like seconds, neither do minutes, hours, days, weeks, and years. It doesn't ever feel like time is passing, yet a whole lot of time always passes, and well…During that time I remember everything, but it's a lot slower than what everyone sees. Being able to see what someone is about to do next is boring, so I improvise and let them hit me, well almost hit me I mean. Annabeth Chase has been going back to the arena a lot, probably waiting for me to actually see if she can 'change' me.

Lee Fletcher is Katrina Young's reason for living, if he dies…There will be hell to pay, not just for the monsters, but the demi-gods and the gods themselves, because everything that's happened is because of the gods, but the demi-gods? I don't think she doesn't care, since no one here talks to her. I could try to see what would set Wyatt Knight off, but he doesn't know how to control most of his powers so it would be a waste of time.

There is Percy Jackson, but who or what would be his catalyst? What is his reason for being here? I wonder if I can bring out the potential that supposedly lies within him, but then again he is only a kid. Or maybe I should see how they do as a group? That would be interesting. Since Thalia is here, that would make it even more fun. Let's see who will disappoint me.

* * *

 **I will be back to write stories again, a lot of stuff was going with me so I wasn't able to write anything, but that's done and now I will be posting chapters on my fanfics again. Starting with this one and then my fairy tail fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
